


soft serve ice cream

by sunshinesakae



Series: yuzukuma to pride [2]
Category: SKE48
Genre: F/F, literally no one is going to read this except for me but it's fine, soft ice cream gfs are soft, you know it's a rarepair when you have to manually make the tags yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesakae/pseuds/sunshinesakae
Summary: Yuzuki and Kuma go on cute dates.





	1. ice cream date

She’s staring. She knows. But she can’t help it when Haruka just looks so cute. There’s a smudge of ice cream at the tip of Haruka’s nose that she hasn’t noticed yet (of course she hasn’t) and the soft, content smile gracing her lips is making Yuzuki’s heart feel like it could take flight directly out of her chest.

 

“What is it?” Haruka asks slowly, finally noticing Yuzuki’s staring. “Do I have something on my face?” Her hands flutter over her face, grazing various places before her fingertips catch onto the ice cream that had smudged on her nose. “Ah! Yuzuki, why didn’t you tell me I had ice cream on my nose?” Haruka whines, frantically looking around for napkins.

 

Yuzuki laughs and pulls out a spare napkin that she had the forethought to stuff into her coat pocket when they left the ice cream shop. “Here,” she says, placing a hand on Haruka’s shoulder to still her as she wipes the ice cream off of the older girl’s nose for her. After confirming that Haruka’s nose is spot free of ice cream, she pulls the napkin away but finds herself unable to look away from Haruka’s eyes.

 

“Is it gone?” Haruka asks. When Yuzuki doesn’t answer right away and just continues staring, Haruka repeats, “Yuzuki, is the ice cream go—”

 

“I really like you.” Yuzuki finally blurts out, feeling as if she couldn’t contain the warmth bubbling in her chest anymore.

 

Haruka stares blankly back at her before a slow smile makes its way onto her face. “Really?”

 

Yuzuki abrupt pulls back, flustered as she finally realizes what she had just said. “O-obviously, you idiot! Why else would we be dating?” she stutters, pulling Haruka’s beret down over her face in a fit of embarrassment.

 

Haruka laughs at Yuzuki’s sudden shyness as she fixes her beret back into its proper place. It’s not often that Yuzuki shows her shy side, so Haruka can’t help but be a little charmed by it. Yuzuki looks away and had pulled up the collar of her coat, as if she wants to hide in it, and she looks so cute that Haruka can’t help but lean in for a quick peck on the cheek. “I like you too,” Haruka replies with a smile when Yuzuki whips her head around in surprise. “Obviously.”


	2. convenience store date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DoEod9CVAAEda7X.jpg

The bell on the door jingles as they leave the convenience store. A cold wind sweeps by, making Haruka shudder and move closer into Yuzuki until their arms are brushing against each other. Yuzuki looks at her before taking off her jacket with the hand that’s not hold an ice cream cone and throws it at Haruka’s face. “I told you to dress more warmly,” Yuzuki scolds lightly before looking away. Haruka laughs and apologizes in reply. Yuzuki has always been so shy when it came to affection—whether it was showing it or receiving it— and Haruka can’t help but find it a little bit endearing to see Yuzuki still acting this way despite the fact that they’ve been dating since the end of the last school year and have seen each other in ( _ much _ ) more intimate settings. “Hurry up and put it on,” Yuzuki grumbles, suddenly finding her ice cream cone all the more interesting.

 

“Fine. Here, hold my yogurt,” Haruka says, handing over her yogurt to Yuzuki before putting on the younger girl’s jacket. It’s warm and if Haruka concentrates hard enough, she can smell the faint trace of Yuzuki’s scent on it. Yuzuki hands Haruka’s yogurt back over when she’s done putting the jacket on and Haruka immediately scoops a heaping spoonful into her mouth the moment it’s back in her hands. The yogurt is thick and tart, and the bits of aloe vera in it gives a burst of freshness that Haruka savors. As the taste of the yogurt slowly fades away, Haruka’s focus lands on something else. “Why did you get ice cream?” she asks Yuzuki. “Isn’t it a bit too cold for that right now?”

 

“Like your yogurt’s any warmer, doofus,” Yuzuki retorts. Haruka whines and bumps her shoulder against Yuzuki’s, and they end up bursting out into laughter. Once the echoes of their laughter fades away from the quiet and dimly lit street leading back to Haruka’s house, Yuzuki finally answers. “It was your first gift to me,” she quietly confesses. Haruka looks over, tilting her head in confusion. “That first time we went to study together at a cafe,” Yuzuki clarifies. “I forgot to bring my wallet that day and you bought me an ice cream sundae. It’s not the same thing but still,” Yuzuki shrugs, looking down at her store-bought ice cream cone. “It makes me happy,” she finishes softly.

 

Haruka stares at Yuzuki, and without thinking, softly pushes her against the wall of the closed doctor’s office they were walking past. “K-Kuma—” Yuzuki’s stutter was muffled by the gentle press of Haruka’s lips against hers, and Yuzuki drops her ice cream in shock. 

 

“I really like you,” Haruka quietly says, the confession no more than a breath brushing against Yuzuki’s lips. Yuzuki stares at her, her wide eyes glazed over before she finally comes to her senses and nudges Haruka off of her.

 

“Geez, you couldn’t have waited until we got home?” Yuzuki grumbles, a blush painting her cheeks a soft pink. Haruka laughs in reply and tugs the younger girl’s hand to lead her back home. “Wait, Kuma! My ice cream! You made me drop my ice cream!”


	3. milk tea date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DoMtypuUcAAPzra.jpg

“What are you going to get?” Haruka asks Yuzuki, who’s still looking at the menu board hanging above the counter of the milk tea shop they’re currently in. She swings their entwined hands back and forth, back and forth, and she should probably stop before Yuzuki gets annoyed but she can’t help it. She’s so nervous. She has been since this date started.  _ Date. _ Haruka smiles to herself, almost not believing that she’s on a date with Yuzuki. It almost feels like a dream—that Yuzuki had confessed to Haruka so shyly and so sweetly with a small box of chocolates and a stutter every other word. And yet at the same time, Haruka can’t help but feel an inkling of disappointment. It’s their first date and yet it feels as if nothing has changed. Yuzuki greets her the same way, talks to her the same way, and treats her the same way. Haruka had to even go out of her way to hold Yuzuki’s hand and—Haruka shakes her head. She understands that it’s Yuzuki’s first relationship (and hers as well), and that even if this date doesn’t go exactly as Haruka had hoped, there will be more opportunities for both of them to improve.

 

Yuzuki shrugs. “Dunno. Kinda feel like getting a smoothie instead of milk tea though.” Haruka hums in reply. They walk up to the cash register when it’s their turn and after they order, Yuzuki pays for the both of them before Haruka can even pull out her wallet.

 

“You didn’t have to pay for me, you know?” Haruka says after they get settled down at a table in the sparsely occupied cafe. 

 

“It’s fine,” Yuzuki waves off, tucking the receipt and change into her purse. “Besides, shouldn’t I be paying anyways? I’m the one who asked you out after all,” Yuzuki mumbles, toying with the flap of her purse.

 

Haruka looks over to her in surprise, before a smile slowly makes its way onto her face. While Yuzuki may be okay with casual shows of affection like holding hands and hugging and arms swung over shoulders, if it’s anything more serious than that, she’s like a turtle flipped over on its shell: completely awkward. Haruka remembers walking in on some boy from the baseball club confessing to Yuzuki in the hallway, and subsequently watched as Yuzuki yelled “Look over there!” while pointing in a random direction and then sprinting off down the hallway when everyone who witnessed the confession looked over in the direction she pointed at. So of course she’s also nervous about their date; Haruka should’ve noticed sooner that Yuzuki also doesn’t know how to act around her when their relationship had changed so drastically so suddenly. “Thanks,” Haruka says softly, taking Yuzuki’s hand into hers and giving it a light squeeze. Yuzuki still looks vaguely embarrassed by the whole ordeal but nods in acknowledgement. “Guess I’ll have to ask you out the next time then,” Haruka continues casually, and Yuzuki absently nods before she realizes what the older girl had just said.

 

“What?”

 

“I like you too, in case you haven’t noticed,” Haruka conspiratorially whispers in Yuzuki’s ear before leaving the flustered girl behind to grab their drinks when their number is called. When she returns, Yuzuki’s face seems to have returned to its normal tan shade.

 

“What’d you get again?” Yuzuki asks, lifting up Haruka’s drink and curiously inspecting it.

 

“Okinawa milk tea,” Haruka replies.

 

Yuzuki looks up at Haruka. “Don’t you usually get the taro milk tea?”

 

“Yeah,” Haruka nods. “But Ryoha said this one’s really good so I decided to try it.” She watches in amusement at Yuzuki who’s intensely staring at her drink. “You can try it if you want,” she offers.

 

Yuzuki whips her head over to Haruka. “Really?!” Yuzuki immediately takes a straw and punctures the top of the cup, before proceeding to suck up approximately a third of Haruka’s drink. Haruka’s eyes widen, and she yanks back her drink in shock. “It’s really good,” Yuzuki says through a mouthful of tapioca pearls.

 

“When I said you can try it, I meant a sip not half of my drink!” Haruka scolds, protectively clutching her drink close to her chest.

 

“That  _ was _ a sip,” Yuzuki replies, still having not swallowed all of the tapioca pearls yet.

 

“No that wasn’t! How would you like it if I drank half of your drink like that?” Haruka argues. She demonstrates by taking Yuzuki’s drink and sipping as much of it as she can in one try. “Ah, brainfreeze!” she exclaims, clutching her head immediately afterwards. She forgot that Yuzuki had ordered a smoothie and regrets everything as she presses her forehead against the table to relieve the prickling sensation in her head. Through the haze of her brainfreeze, Haruka can hear Yuzuki loudly guffawing at her predicament, spewing a tapioca pearl or two in the process. God, Haruka thinks to herself, how did she end up liking this jerk. But then she peeks up at Yuzuki’s bright expression and can’t bring herself to be mad at her. She guesses this is what love is like.


	4. beach date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semblance of plot? In /my/ fluff?? It's more likely than you think. Inspired by: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Doo8LAcUwAIUZDl.jpg

“Yuzuki, wake up,” a voice gently says, stirring Yuzuki awake. The first thing Yuzuki’s sleep addled mind takes notice of is the warmth radiating off of Haruka’s shoulder, which she had been using as a pillow. Even though she would have never been caught doing this alive had she been fully awake and alert, she can’t help but burrow her face deeper into it. “Stop,” Haruka giggles, squirming in her seat. “That tickles.”

 

“Are we almost there?” Yuzuki asks, still basking in Haruka’s warmth. The rhythmic _thump-thump_ of the train wheels is lulling her back to sleep, and the fingers Haruka is gently carding through her hair aren’t helping.

 

“Ten more minutes,” Haruka informs. “We should probably start getting ready to get off now.” Yuzuki hums in reply, but it still takes her a moment before she’s able to pull herself away from Haruka. She takes her time to stretch out weary muscles but freezes mid-yawn the moment she casts a glance out the window of the train.

 

“It’s the sea!” Yuzuki gasps out, immediately clambering towards the window to get a closer look at the view of the ocean waves as their train skirts the edge of the ocean. “Kuma, look! Look, it’s the sea! Did you see it ye-” Yuzuki turns around to Haruka only to be cut off when Haruka presses her up against the window and claims Yuzuki’s lips with her own in a soft kiss that slowly evolves into something more intimate. Haruka pulls away moments afterwards but remains close and Yuzuki dazedly stares at her, a blush slowly making its way onto her cheeks.

 

“Sorry,” Haruka apologizes, lips brushing against Yuzuki’s. “I know you don’t like kissing in public, but I really couldn’t help myself.” Haruka smiles at her, and the soft, content look in her eyes—it makes Yuzuki feel as if she could win the Japan Series.

 

Yuzuki looks away in embarrassment, and mentally curses at her blush that would simply not go away. “Don’t be weird,” she mumbles, fixing her bangs—a nervous habit.

 

“ _I’m_ being weird?!” Haruka squawks indignantly. “I’m your girlfriend! Why am _I_ weird for kissing you! You’re the weird one fo-” Yuzuki cuts her off with a light kiss pressed against the corner of her mouth, effectively silencing her. Haruka stares at her, open-mouthed, but Yuzuki’s only reply is a sheepish, almost apologetic grin. At seeing the light blush dusting Yuzuki’s cheeks once again, Haruka calms down and shakes her head with a sigh. As Haruka starts to ready their luggage, she misses the regretful look Yuzuki sends her way.

 

.

 

Haruka lets out a groan of relief as she collapses in their bed in the hostel that they had booked for the weekend. Yuzuki drops off their luggage at the foot of the bed before flopping down next to Haruka. “So what do you want to do now that we’re finally here?” Haruka asks, turning her head to Yuzuki.

 

“Beach! Beach! Beach!” Yuzuki cheers, grinning brightly. Haruka laughs at her enthusiasm as Yuzuki jumps out of bed and pulls the older girl along with her.

 

“Let’s go then!” Haruka replies, already heading for the door. But right as she’s about to open it, Yuzuki’s hand slips into hers. She pauses, turning back around to Yuzuki. “Yuzuki?” she questions, blinking curiously at the younger girl.

 

Yuzuki doesn’t reply but instead just intertwines their fingers together, looking away in embarrassment. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go,” she mumbles. Haruka smiles in amusement, and just tightens her grip on Yuzuki’s hand.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

.

 

The sound of the waves crashing into the shore is louder than Yuzuki had expected it to be, but that somehow adds to the experience instead of detracting from it. The glow of the setting sun, the cool breeze streaming through her hair, the scent of the ocean, and—Yuzuki sneaks a glance over to Haruka before looking back out at the ocean, smiling to herself. Back before her life was consumed by basketball and preparing for college applications, Yuzuki had read shoujo manga religiously. Although she knows she may not seem like it, she had always fantasized about the dates and romantic scenarios that she had read in those mangas. And amongst the various dates she dreamed about going on, a romantic stroll on the beach with her significant other had been at the very top of the list. But this moment, this very moment right now—with Haruka’s warm hand in hers and Haruka’s even warmer gaze on her—nothing she had ever daydreamed about could ever compare to the real thing. Or maybe, it could never compare with Haruka.

 

Yuzuki looks back over at Haruka. Sometimes, it’s hard to believe that Haruka is actually her girlfriend, hard to believe that Yuzuki had finally managed to work up the guts to confess to her after liking her for so long. And yet—Yuzuki sighs to herself. She can't help but wonder if Haruka deserves someone better after the way Yuzuki treats her.

 

“Yuzuki?” Haruka asks, bringing the younger girl’s attention back to the present. “Are you okay?”

 

Yuzuki opens and closes her mouth, not a word escaping as she deliberates on what she should say. She eventually settles on, “I’m sorry.” Haruka blinks at her, tilting her head in confusion. “I’m sorry for acting so embarrassed by you all the time,” Yuzuki clarifies. “It’s not that I’m embarrassed to be your girlfriend or anything—I’m actually really proud of that! It’s just, y’know, I’m—” Yuzuki trails off, having run out of cohesive thoughts, and instead ends with a weak shrug. The sound of the waves crashing into the shore fills the silence between them as Haruka stares at Yuzuki.

 

“I get it,” Haruka replies, tightening her grip on Yuzuki’s hand in reassurance. Yuzuki looks up at her, an unsure expression on her face that Haruka can’t help but lean in to kiss away.

 

“I’ll try harder for you,” Yuzuki quietly promises once Haruka pulls away. She presses their foreheads together and closes her eyes, instilling that promise within herself.

 

Haruka smiles at her. “Let’s try harder together,” she says, pressing a kiss onto the back of Yuzuki’s hand. Yuzuki furrows her eyebrows and purses her lips together, trying her best to not push Haruka away in embarrassment. “Don’t make that face. It’s weird,” Haruka deadpans, letting go of Yuzuki’s hand and leaving her behind.

 

“What, why?! This is me trying harder!” Yuzuki complains, running back up to Haruka.

 

“Then try harder in a different way!”


	5. date night in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DrI7vG7VsAAVna1.jpg

Haruka bites her lower lip and furrows her eyebrows in concentration. The knife moves downward, hitting the chopping board in a loud thud that reverberates throughout the otherwise quiet night. Haruka sighs in relief. One slice of carrot down—she looks at the rest of the carrot left—80 more slices to go. Haruka sighs again, this time in exasperation. Man, this cooking stuff is really hard.

 

“Are you still cutting that carrot?” Haruka looks over to Yuzuki’s side of the counter to find all of the other ingredients already prepared, from the minced garlic to the julienned broccoli to the diced chicken. The only ingredients left is the only one that Haruka was tasked with—that damn carrot.

 

“Almost done,” Haruka smiles reassuringly, as if Yuzuki can’t see that she had obviously just finished cutting a singular, uneven slice of carrot. Yuzuki stares at her. Haruka smiles back.

 

Finally, Yuzuki sighs. “Fine, I guess I can go microwave the noodles while you finish cutting up that carrot,” she concedes, shuffling away to grab the yakisoba noodles and missing the grateful smile Haruka sends her way.

 

Now, back onto the carrot. Haruka sighs again, this time a bit more quietly as to not catch Yuzuki’s attention. Cooking dinner together had seemed like a fun idea at the time. It was something Haruka had occasionally thought about—when her and Yuzuki were both older, maybe in college, maybe older, and were living together and how they’d spend nights cooking together and goofing off and drinking  bit too much wine, and then at the end of it all—the knife clatters onto the chopping board as Haruka flushes at the thought. 

 

“Kuma?” Yuzuki asks, having heard the knife drop onto the chopping board. “Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Haruka quickly replies back, picking up the knife again. “Nothing to worry about, just had to sneeze.” She lets out a nervous laugh.

 

“But I didn’t hear a sneeze,” Yuzuki points out. “Did you have a dirty thought?” Yuzuki jokes, letting out a loud laugh. But when she noticed that Haruka didn’t retort back—“You _did!_ ” Yuzuki gasps, pointing an accusing finger at the older girl. 

 

“No, I didn’t!” Haruka whines, turning around to defend herself.

 

“Whoa, careful there!” Yuzuki cautions, stepping back to avoid the knife in Haruka’s hand. “Wouldn’t to actually stab your girlfriend who you were having dirty thoughts about,” Yuzuki teases, cheekily winking at Haruka.

 

“I wasn’t having dirty thoughts about you!” Haruka denies.

 

“Oh, so you were having dirty thoughts about someone else that  _ wasn’t _ me?” Yuzuki asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, they weren’t about somebody else!” Haruka denies, before realizing that she had inadvertently revealed that she was having dirty thoughts. “Whatever,” Haruka grumbles to herself as Yuzuki burst out into a loud laugh. Haruka turns her attention back to chopping the carrot, bringing the knife down in rough chops that made chunky, uneven carrot slices.

 

“Geez, you’re going to chop off your thumb if you keep on chopping that way, Kuma,” Yuzuki scolds after she was finally able to stop laughing. “Here,” Yuzuki says, standing directly behind Haruka while fixing the way the older girl was holding the carrot. But even after she fixed Haruka’s hand, Yuzuki didn’t step back and instead placed her hand over the hand Haruka was using to hold the knife. “Like this,” Yuzuki gently instructs, moving Haruka’s hand to slowly bring down the knife to cut thin, even slices of carrot.

 

“Thanks,” Haruka says quietly. Yuzuki hums in reply, and helps Haruka cut the carrot before stepping back halfway through, after the older girl has gotten used to the gesture. After the carrot is finally cut, Yuzuki turns on the stove and instructs Haruka when to throw in which ingredients, and even lets her stir in the yakisoba sauce. 

 

“You never learned how to cook?” Yuzuki asks, after they finished making the noodles and are scooping it out into dishes.

 

“I tried to help my mom sometimes, but she always got too frustrated with me and kicked me out of the kitchen,” Haruka shrugs. “I didn’t know you were this good at cooking.”

 

“I’m not. You just have low standards,” Yuzuki retorts, making Haruka throw a towel in her face. The towel didn’t help muffle Yuzuki’s loud, mocking laugh, and that makes Haruka even more annoyed. She purposefully squirts too much mayonnaise into Yuzuki's plate of yakisoba as revenge.

 

.

 

“I can teach you,” Yuzuki says quietly, after they're finished eating and are cleaning up in a comfortable silence. “If you want, I mean," she hastily adds on, busying herself with wiping down the kitchen counter top.

Haruka stares at Yuzuki for a moment, before slowly smiling to herself. “I’d like that,” she says softly, before sealing that promise with a kiss. Right as she was about to step back, Yuzuki lightly tugs on her apron to pull her back into a longer, more intimate kiss. Haruka smiles into the kiss. Maybe she wasn’t the only one to have those mundane, domestic fantasies about their far future. And maybe, she thinks as Yuzuki tugs the string on the back of her apron to take it off, it doesn’t have to stay in the far future.


End file.
